


hair (alternately Put Em On Wax)

by anoneesan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Wax Play, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Tonight was the monthly ‘Wax On, Hair Off’ night and he’d already been heating up some wax in preparation for Matsukawa to get home. While he waited, he took a shower and soaked before he blow-dried every part of his body. He only looked up as a shadow from the doorway appeared behind him while he was blow-drying his pubes.





	hair (alternately Put Em On Wax)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is a prompt from the [MatsuHana City](https://discord.gg/HsafJDv/) discord. It actually got written a long time ago, but I just now got around to getting it fixed up and ready to be posted.
> 
> Beta'd by the admin of MatsuHana City, the lovely [@seijohstardust](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As always you can find me [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [@anoneesan](https://twitter.com/anoneesan/) on Twitter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hanamaki was fairly certain he’d found his exact opposite when it came to hair. He liked to be trimmed, shaved and most certainly  _ waxed _ . Nothing could irk him more than seeing what stubble showed up in off patches around his chin and jawline in the morning, but it was also nothing a quick shave couldn’t fix.

But everything from the shoulders down was diligently waxed and trimmed as the hair grew back by his most endearing boyfriend. While Matsukawa was possibly the hairest guy Hanamaki knew (excluding  _ maybe _ Iwaizumi), his body hair didn’t cause him to cringe and attempt to locate tweezers. Quite the opposite actually; he loved to rake his hands through the thick mess of chest hair, bury his nose in the thick bush around the base of his cock, and, most of all, he loved his bushy fucking eyebrows.

Tonight was the monthly ‘Wax On, Hair Off’ night and he’d already been heating up some wax in preparation for Matsukawa to get home. While he waited, he took a shower and soaked before he blow-dried every part of his body. He only looked up as a shadow from the doorway appeared behind him while he was blow-drying his pubes.

“Hey, can you do a heart? That’s a classic. Shouldn’t even be too hard.” Hanamaki turned around, leaning back against the counter. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

“Well, to be fair, I literally just walked into the house.” Matsukawa commented, not trying to hide the way his eyes lingered over every pale inch of Makki’s skin. “Wanna give me a hand?”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes at such a cliche line, grabbing Issei’s tie. He pulled him closer, grinning a little before he turned the hair dryer on in his face. “Not really.”

Matsukawa choked back a laugh, grabbing Makki’s hand and turning it back at him before pushing it away, leaning in to kiss him roughly. He was hungry and demanding with his lips, not that Hanamaki put up much resistance, turning the blow dryer off and unknotting Issei’s loose tie until it slid to the floor.

“What made you change your mind?” Matsukawa asked with a smug tone to his voice, barely pulling away from Hanamaki, his lithe fingers sliding up Makki’s wrist and forearm.

“I want you to hurry the fuck up, obviously,” Hanamaki replied with a small grin, dropping the blow dryer to the counter and using both hands to work open Issei’s shirt. “Come on… The wax is already hot.” He hissed impatiently, feeling that he’d helped enough when he freed some of Issei’s chest hair, purring a little as he dragged his fingers through it, curling them a little to tug gently.

Matsukawa was spurred into action, pulling his hands back to remove his shirt the rest of the way, grabbing Makki’s wrists and planting them on the counter beside him. He grinned lazily as he took a stick and dipped it in the wax, dragging a hot line from sternum to navel over the newly grown, pink hair fuzzing up his partner’s chest. Hanamaki took a breath in anticipation as a strip was placed over the hot wax on his skin, Matsukawa patting it down gently.

It was definitely a contrast to the swift tug after the waxed had dried a bit, wrenching a moan from Hanamaki. Matsukawa chuckled low in his chest, getting a bit of aloe off the counter to rub it over the sensitive skin.

“God. Fuck!” Hanamaki grunted, gasping at the cold, but soothing balm being lightly rubbed on his skin. “Get on with it.”

“Impatient.”

“Tease!”

Matsukawa didn’t deny it, fulfilling what was requested of him. Hanamaki would be a liar if he said he didn’t absolutely love his boyfriend making his chest, back, and arms tingle as he removed all the hair that Makki hated so fucking much. He was actually quite vocal about being perfectly pleased with the situation.

“Ah! G-Goddamnit,” Hanamaki groaned, now bent over the counter, as Matsukawa finished waxing his ass, which was admittedly his second favorite part, easily, “Fucking christ… Was it that hairy? You should have said something before now. What the fuck, Issei?”

“Mmnh, was it? I didn’t notice,” Matsukawa replied, rubbing his fingers against Makki’s asshole. The pure aloe vera was cold as he swirled his fingers lazily around his rim, “I’m not really counting ass hairs when I’m fucking you.”

Hanamaki looked away from his slightly flushed face in the mirror to throw a glare over his shoulder. “You just love to torture me.”

“Maybe.” Matsukawa flipped Hanamaki around by his hips, grin spreading wide across his face when he eyed his twitching erection. “You don’t seem to mind anyways.”

Hanamaki scoffed, his eyes running over Matsukawa’s chest hair again, up to his face. He reached out to run his thumb along Issei’s eyebrow, biting his lip a little at how soft it was on the pad of his thumb. He dragged his fingers down a stubbled jaw line (even though he’d watched his lover shave this morning) and back through his chest hair, all the way down the bushy happy trail that disappeared beneath his slacks.

“Seriously. Why are you still in any clothes right now?” He asked, forcefully opening Matsukawa’s fly and pushing his pants and boxer briefs down to free his half hard cock and thick bush. Hanamaki grabbed Issei’s thick dick and fondled him teasingly. “Don’t you want to get your dick wet?”

Matsukawa groaned a little, rocking his hips into Makki’s hand and leaning in to kiss his neck. “Mnh, yeah I do. But if took it out earlier, I’d be fucking you now instead of getting ready to wax your legs.”

Hanamaki had almost completely forgotten. He seemed only vaguely disappointed as Matsukawa brushed his hand away and kneeled between his legs, leaning back on his heels as he waxed his calves and outer thighs. His expression grew more and more desirous as he got closer to his goal.

He spread the wax on Makki’s inner thighs, up to where he usually trimmed, putting on one wax strip and then the other. This caught the other’s interest again, looking down as Matsukawa looked up from under those bristly fucking beautiful caterpillars.

“Are you gonna stare at me all night or- Ahh! Fuck you!” Hanamaki jerked a little as Matsukawa ripped one of the wax strips off, cooling it with aloe, but also slapping it lightly.

“I’m gonna blow you like a SNES cartridge,” Matsukawa clarified, quickly ripping off the other wax strip before Hanamaki could recover and earning an even more lewd moan. He gripped Makki’s thighs, running his tongue directly up the underside of his cock. He flicked the tip around the head, lapping up some precome. “Damn, you’re already leaking.”

Hanamaki opened his mouth to retort, but realized too late that it was a trap. Issei’s head dipped sharply as he took him into his mouth and sucked hard. “N-Nnh- Fuck… You dirty bastard. Ah!” He doubled over a little, tangling his fingers in thick, dark hair and yanking back to see that face, those fucking  _ eyebrows _ , goddamnit.

Matsukawa seemed pleased, bobbing his head a little and slurping around Makki’s dick. He didn’t even have to look where his hand was going when he reached for the lube, pulling Hanamaki by his hips to have enough of his ass off the counter. Even Hanamaki seemed a bit lost for words as Issei rubbed his fingers around his hole again, this time coated with lube that felt like ice on his tingling skin.

“Oh, fuck- Fuck! Just fuck me, you prick!” Hanamaki groaned, his hips bucking a little as a chuckle vibrated around his dick, but he let himself relax as much as he could. He was soon pressing back and forth between fingers and mouth, watching Matsukawa who was gazing back at him from half-lidded eyes. Whether or not he was sucking his dick, Issei looked so sexy when he tossed him casual looks sometimes that Hanamaki was almost offended.

Matsukawa took that moment to slide in two fingers, making Makki’s head jerk back involuntarily with a loud, ' _ Ah-hha! Fucking shit! _ ' He gasped and whined in disappointment when Matsukawa popped off his dick with a positively pornographic sound.

The disappointment was short lived as Matsukawa fingered him in just the right spot, Makki’s moans raising in pitch and volume when he grabbed his cock with his free hand, pumping him and slapping the head against his tongue.

He’d been teased for too long, Hanamaki couldn’t last like this, he was only human. He gripped Matsukawa’s hair tighter, “I’m- Ah! I’m gonna fucking come!” He groaned, still very much wanting to be fucked. Matsukawa slurped another kiss at his drenched cock head.

“So come,” he said, before torturously teasing the underside of the flare with the tip of his tongue. Fingers curled inside Makki at the same time, rubbing that throbbing sensitive spot inside him.

“F-Fine! I’ll come all over your face, cocksucker...” Hanamaki hissed, rolling his hips along with Issei’s fingers, his breath hitching as he hit his prostate. He did as promised, splattering his come all over Matsukawa’s face and lips.

His eyebrows.

Hanamaki huffed when Matsukawa slid his fingers out of him, leaning down and pulling him up a bit. He dragged his tongue over his eyebrow, licking his own come off with a devilish grin. Now that he’d come he could tease Issei all he wanted.

“You still got a bit here...” He said, licking the cream off the other eyebrow, “And some here,” He kissed him hard, biting and sucking Matsukawa’s lower lip into his mouth. “Come on, baby, take me to bed and fuck me good, huh?”

Issei seemed in no way able to reject, grabbing Hanamaki around the waist and flinging him over his shoulder as he carried him to the bed.

“As you so desire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you join our discord to celebrate the lovely [MatsuHanas](https://discord.gg/HsafJDv/)!!


End file.
